The End
by XxAiDarknessxX
Summary: A Sasuke x Karin one-shot - When the sense and feelings over obtain each other, their worlds clash, and nothing else matters.


**The End**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**x**

**Sasuke x Karin**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Warning -**

**No bashing or flaming,**

**I like all pairings,**

**This is Sasuke x Karin,**

**With hurtful Sasuke x Sakura,**

**And Suigetsu x Karin,**

**If you have a weak heart,**

**I insist not to read,**

**This is subjective to being a lemon,**

**Which is why it is rated M,**

**This is a one-shot,**

**No future chapters.**

**x**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**Fingers smooth as peanut butter over the slim skin**

**Over broad shoulders down to the waist line with a tight pinch**

**A stench of sweat and blood filled every sense**

**Brought over to a bed of black and red**

"_Morning Sasuke-kun!"_

_A smile pierced the magenta hair tall female, her red eyes,_

_They tore through the toxic wall._

_His onyx eyes dim as red spiraled,_

_Watching the movement of her body._

**The light purple shirt disposed of**

**Her arms crossed over his hot head**

**The room gets hotter**

**Lips crash as a dim light splattered in the shadows**

_His feet drew himself against the pink hair kunochi,_

_But his eyes never left the magenta hair_

_Her back tied against the white hair swordsman,_

_But her mind never left the onyx eyes_

**His hands folded up along her cheeks**

**She grasped his sides in order to contain peace**

**Whispers reveal static**

**As the lips danced a lithium song**

_Their steps created a pattern,_

_As they glanced back each other a moment in time_

_No one was around but each other,_

_As everything crumpled and shattered_

**Legs lifted up**

**His finger tips slid off the black shorts**

**Her thighs go down**

**Her hands go up to push off the white shirt**

_Her hands clutch her chest at the very thought,_

_When his voice is drifted out_

_His hands coil into a fist,_

_When everything turned ever so hot_

**Her hand grasped a kunai**

**As blood slid**

**Through each letter**

**Engraved**

**Upon his muscle**

_When they meet at the stairs,_

_They collide as shooting stars,_

_His shoulder touched hers,_

_Her hip touched his,_

**Her fingers slid down**

**The pants go down**

**They both go down**

**His lips go down**

**And farther down**

_When they pass another,_

_His hands grasped her butt_

_Her hand swifts across his chest,_

_Her demon eyes glancing_

**Sweat poured**

**As small hands clutch**

**The damp sheets**

**Her back arch **

**At each touch**

**His tongue teased**

**And his hands taunt**

_He reached over to push back her hair,_

_She smiles back at him_

_He feels his spirit rise_

_As there space is enveloped_

**Her eyes rolled back**

**As he pushes himself in**

**Pants of ecstasy**

**Becomes puffs of air**

**A red rose**

**Blushed**

**As her eyes were up lifted**

**That held**

**A mysterious**

**Glaze**

_Her hands pushed back her hair up,_

_He whispers into her ear_

_Comments her foul beauty_

_Knowing his mark of greed when he grasped her_

**His forehead**

**Rested**

**Against the valley**

**Against her moving**

**Rounded**

**Perky nipple**

**Breast**

_He feeds her a cake of sweet craves_

_That lather up their taste buds_

_As they persist their meet_

_Behind everybody's reality_

**His hips moved**

**As her leg lift up**

**She turned aside**

**His teeth nibbled down**

**Upon his final holy ground**

_His ears dismiss the pink hair medic_

_And the blond hair dope_

_She shed out the shark man_

_And resisted the cursed man_

**Her skin**

**Was**

**As if no other**

**No matter**

**His**

**Undying taste buds**

**Her feet curve**

**His eyes shot**

**Up and met**

**Red**

**As**

**The wine it self**

_His hands grasped the rims_

_Of thick glasses_

_She tossed them aside_

_For now he was her eyes_

**Her nails**

**They dig inside**

**With marks of empathy**

**They rolled**

**They collided**

**They met**

**They breathed**

**They**

**Became**

**We**

_Their hands touched,_

_But no commotion persist_

_He stayed ignorant,_

_But he showed her intimate_

**She curled**

**As a furry kitten**

**As if he were**

**A master**

**Against his tough skin**

**His fingers slid up**

**She got on top**

**Her body**

**Dismiss all the fantasy**

**She was**

**A Concept**

**But yet**

**Substantive**

_He smelt her hair,_

_That filled his appetite_

_She long to hold his hand_

_Till the sun risen again_

**Her butt cheeks**

**Bounce**

**Her chest cheeks**

**Surround his sense**

**His hands**

**Captured her neck**

**He forced**

**Up**

**To meet**

**Captive**

**Rare**

**Lips**

_Her chuckle_

_Made his heart melt_

_His aura_

_Made her groan_

**They continued**

**With no end**

**No matter**

**Who came on in**

**It was them**

**Only them**

**As their hands cupped**

**Fingers tangled**

_Her questions made her innocent_

_But he knew she was far from angelic,_

_He would reply cocky,_

_But to her his lips were inviting_

**Rules no longer**

**Applied**

**Only their desire**

**Multiplied**

**No matter the womb**

**That held a baby**

**Fish**

**No longer the white gel**

**That marked**

**A pink hair**

**Kunochi**

**Their battle**

**Was**

**A tough match**

**Till they laid it out**

**On a strike**

**Of A**

**Match**

_His hand clutch hers_

_Before leaving_

_A white note was left_

_With a number on it_

**Here they lie**

**From previous events**

**From the Years that pass by**

**From the day**

**They met**

**From their touch**

**From their skin**

**From their sense**

**From their lust**

**Exhaust took place**

**His arms held her**

**To his own selfish obsession**

**It was a secret**

**Their secret**

**A secret**

**Of**

**One Another**

_The door opened_

_A wind pushed her in_

_Silence took its hold_

_Till he came down_

**The sheets held**

**Its stench**

_His mind was captivated_

_As the pink hair medic_

_Yelled and cried_

_As she came home to no words of love_

_She died inside_

_As she saw hints of marks_

_That she hadn't applied_

_She fell to her knees_

_With how weak_

_She had became_

_When she knew_

_Something was up_

_Sasuke said no words_

_But ignored her demand_

_He only slept at home_

_But snuck out to Karin_

_She listened to his yell_

_She never answered his calls_

_She walked pass him_

_Pass Juugo_

_Pass her new friends_

_He passes his_

_Tears dripped down_

_From Emerald_

_As blood trickled_

_From the white swordsman_

_Sasuke grasped Karin's hand_

_He swift it away_

_Karin looked down at her hand_

_Her eyes widen_

_As she read the devil's words_

_That Satan had created for them_

'**Again?'**


End file.
